Distributed block chain networks can be an efficient and reliable mode of recording information, such as transaction information. However, the type of transaction information, the desired functionality of the block chain network, and the desired security levels associated with different types of transaction information make it difficult to maintain a normal distributed block chain network with uniform security and functionality features.
For these reasons and others, there is a need for providing an improved block chain network environment that permits the recording of data and information one or more distinct block chain networks, based on functionality and/or security requirements of the data.